pure as snow
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: what if haku can back to life and sakura has a fire kekegenka and his stronger than itachi? adopted from Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth.she wrote the fist 8 chapters
1. Chapter 1

discliamer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

A girl with bright pink her, and a dazzling green orbs stared out of her bedroom window. Her name is Haruno Sakura, age 16 and best kuniochi in konoha. It was around 6pm, and there was a blizzard covering konoha. A sigh escaped the cherry blossoms lips. It has been around 3 years since her first true love left to the homo paedophile Orochimaru. Sasuke Uchiha was his name. Sakura always liked the snow, as it reminded her of Haku. Sakura and Haku were alike. They were both hated because of the blood line limit they possessed. She could still remember the day when her world shattered around her, and when she came to konoha.

_Flash back _

_A 6 year old Sakura was playing with her best friend Kuu. Kuu was from konoha, and was visiting Sakura as she lived in the snow country._

"_Kuu do want to make a snow man?" asked a 6 year old Sakura._

"_SURE! We can make it look like Ami" Kuu replied enthusiastically. _

"_Why Ami? She acts like she has stick shoved up her ass." Sakura sneered._

"_LE GASP! Sakura you said ass that's a naughty word." Kuu said dramatically with a fake French accent _

"_Kuu, she acts as if she's better than everyone, she even kicked you" Sakura snorted._

_Sakura looked at her watch and realized that she had to go home or she would be in a lot of shit with her parents. She bid Kuu goodbye and was on her way home. A cold harsh wind blew past her as she walked; she pulled her coat closer to herself. Sakura came to a stop; there was something wrong she could smell something. Then it hit her like a smack in the face what she could smell was blood! Sakura stood the frozen to the spot everything was still, silent you could only hear the whisper of the wind. Sakura picked up the pace a little she wanted to get home as fast as she could. The smell of blood was getting stronger and stronger until it nearly made her vomit. She stopped just out side the front door, her pale skinned hand rose from her side and shakily grasped the door handle. Her shaky hand turned the handle quietly and pushed the wooden door open. Sakura regretted it. There she was Sakura's mum in pool of her own blood, gashes and scratches all over face and body. But what shocked her the most was that is was her dad that had done it; she could feel the killing intent coming from him. Sakura was blinking back tears as she did so she heard an ear-splitting scream. Her beautiful jade orbs widened at what she saw. Her dad was pulling a kantana from her mother's chest. _

_Her dad turned his piercing gaze to Sakura. He slowly walked to Sakura making her back up against a wall. He was about to strike her when, her eyes flashed red and a fire surrounded her, like a protective barrier. Suddenly the flames took form of a dragon and attacked Sakura's dad there was a scream of pain and everything went silent. Just then Kuu' mum Hikarui ran in. she saw Sakura with a small flame barrier around her, and her mum dead in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes then caught sight of her dad he was grasping a kantana soaked with blood. He had burn marks all over his face and hands. It then dawned on Hikarui that Sakura and her mother had a blood line limit. She waited until the flames died down and picked Sakura up and held her bridal style. As she walking to the forest she heard the even breaths coming from sakura. Sakura had fallen asleep in her arms. A small smile graced Hikarui's face. She finally reached the forest. (Kuu is already back in konoha) Hikarui jumped from tree top to tree top, it would take at least half a day to get there. They arrived in konoha the next day _

_End of flash back_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello Sakura here."

"Fore-head girl! How are you?

"Im fine Ino-pig and you"?

"Good thanks. And the real reason why I called is because lady Tsunade has a mission for you."

"Thanks for telling me Ino ill talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Sakura."

And with that Sakura hung up. She looked at the clock next to her it was 6:45pm. I sigh escaped the girls lips as she pulled on her knee length boots and her coat. She stepped out of her apartment and locked the door. The blizzard was still at full force as she hopped roof top to roof top. She sent chakra to her feet and sped of to the hokage tower. She entered Tsunade's office and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura as you're aware I'm giving you a mission." Tsunade said as she intertwined her hands, and rested her head upon them."

"Hai, I will do anything I can to protect this village." Sakura said as determination flames lit up her eyes.

Tsunade smiled. Oh, how much Sakura has grown. She's not even scared of death anymore. To think she would always need protecting, now she is the strongest kuniochi of the village, and is the hunter Nin black op captain. A lot has changed in 3 years since in Tsunade's opinion teme left (we all know who that is)

"Sakura, this is an A rank mission. It requires you to go to the village hidden in the mist. You are to retrieve the summoning scroll. It was stolen 2 days ago. There have been sightings of missing nin. There only at chunin level. So you can take them out with no problem at all. You have a month to complete this mission or we have no choice to but to say you're K.I.A. Sakura your mission starts now, the stuff you'll need has already been packed. Dismissed". Tsunade said as she closed her eyes

Sakura had just got out of the fire country; it had been a day since she left konoha. And let's just say she was a tad bit peeved. It's raining heavily, she got attacked 3 times in a row and slipped on her arse, and if that's not bad enough a storms' has just come. All in all the day has bin a pile of shit. Sakura was leaping tree to tree, trying not to fall on her butt again. It was getting harder for her to see were she was going. Snow started to pour from the sky. It was getting to cold for to handle.

Sakura's pov

I've had a shit day the worst things possible go wrong. If that's not bad enough it seems that the snow storm has followed me. Don't get me wrong I love the snow, but at the minute it's making it hard for me to see and keep my balance. The snow is getting heavier and heavier be the second. Im losing the feeling in my legs and arms, I can't keep going anymore. Black dots start appearing in my eyes, my vision is blurring. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a boy. He seemed familiar. Then I blanked out.

_Well that's chapter 1. How was it? I don't know if I did a good job or not so Plz review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I should continue this so Plz review if you want me to do so. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter two I hope you like it. I dint have much time to do this but I tried Plz r&r**

**Chapter 2**

**As pure as snow **

**Disclaimer** I don't own naruto

Talks

_Thoughts _

And inner sakura is in this chap. And she's in **bold**

Recap: Black dots start appearing in my eyes, my vision is blurring. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a boy. He seemed familiar. Then I blanked out.

End recap

Sakura's pov

I felt warm, and comfortable, no longer cold I've been replaying the past events over and over again. Scrapping my brain for some information on who had saved me. I have seen that face before I just can't place where or when. I would go and find out for my self but I have no energy to speak let alone move. I have been laying here for the past hour thinking of any possible person it could have been. So far I've had no luck. I wish I could move, talk and open my eyes. I'm just too tired to. I better get some rest maybe when I wake up ill have some energy to thank the person that saved my life.

And with that final thought she plunged into the darkness.

Haku's pov

I was out picking herbs for ointments, when a sudden freak snow storm started. Luckily I was wearing a think layer of clothing. The cabin a was staying at was a mile away. So I thought it best that I get back as soon as possible. The snow fall was getting heavier every minute. That's when I saw her, Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf village. I had met her before. It was when i and zabuza was trying to kill the bridge builder. At first, she looked weak and always needing to be protected. But when I got a closer look I could see she had a blood line too, a very strong 1 at that. I could also see sorrow in those captivating emerald eyes. I wonder when she'll wake up; it's past 10:00 am. I should check how she is later.

End Haku's pov

_2 hours later _

Haku knocked softly on Sakura's door. He heard a Sakura's angelic voice through the door, telling him he may enter. Haku pushed the door open slowly, and peeped his head in. He saw her sitting up and looking out of the double glazed window. Sakura turned her gaze to who had just entered the room she was placed in. Jade eyes widened at who she saw. It was Haku, but how can it be he died on the bridge along side Zabuza. Sakura couldn't help put smile on her face, after all she's glad he dint die. He was the only 1 that new her sort of pain, the pain to see your father kill your mother, and then try to kill you.

"Haku thanks for saving me earlier. If it wasn't for you I would have died." Sakura spoke softly. And smiled

Haku was to say surprised, he dint think she would remember him let alone thank him.

"You're welcome Sakura, im happy i could help". Haku replied cheerfully.

"Haku, I know this is rude but I thought you died on the bridge".

"Sakura its ok for you to ask, I would be freaked if I just saw someone that was meant to have been dead". Haku reasoned

"Im glad you dint die, you're so young. We are both alike; we have both been hated for our blood lines". Sakura said this as her voice began to crack and her eyes well up with hot tears.

Haku was shocked someone actually cared weather he lived or died. Someone understood the pain of being seen as a freak, a monster.

"Just like you I saw my dad kill my mother in front of my face and then try and kill me, but instead of him killing me I killed him. My blood line activated itself. It made a fire barrier and a dragon. The fire in the form of the dragon killed him as he was about to lash out at me. I was only 6 years old. I was then taken to konoha by Hikarui. Sakura spoke quietly as tears continued there path down her face.

Haku looked at Sakura with wide eyes tears also threatening to fall. He walked to Sakura's side and embraced her. Sakura responded and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in the crack of his neck.

"Sakura you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I could do with some company as I have no one". Haku said quietly.

"Thanks Haku, that's means a lot to me. Would you mind coming with me to retrieve the summoning scroll, which was stolen the other day? Sakura said her face still buried into his neck.

"Yes ill go with you" Haku said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" Sakura said as moved her captivating emerald eyes to meet Haku's eyes.

Haku and Sakura broke the embrace; Haku left the room to give Sakura some time to think.

Haku's pov

I still can't believe Sakura's like me. I dint think anyone was like me, I thought I was the only 1 there was, guess I was wrong. I know how much it hurts to be hated, detested to be thought of as a monster. I hate getting dirty looks off of people. I've done nothing to them nothing, and yet they continue to spit words filled with venom at me and send glares at me. If I wanted to I could kill them in a blink of an eye. But I don't, im trying to show them I mean no harm, to show that im no monster, that im a good person. But do they care; do they see that not all people with blood lines are bad? No they don't they think were all freaks, demons, monsters, inhuman. Im going to have a nap and try not to think of what people say.

End pov

Sakura's pov

I still can't believe that Haku's alive. It has been 3 years since his supposed death. He's the only 1 that knows what it's like to be shunned, and nearly be killed, and by your own father. But still I can't believe anyone would think Haku is evil, he is the opposite. This is how I would describe him. Kind, gentle, puts others safety before his own and would never put anyone in danger and HE is so hot. _Did I really just add the last 1? Omfg I did, I did that means…I have a crush on him. Take deep breaths, in and out. _**You're just scared he won't like you, and will treat you the way sasuke teme did.** _WTF? I thought locked you in jaws the movie how did you get out?_** Erm I harpooned jaw's fins and sold them on eBay. Im rich YAY! **_You're twisted, and how much did you get?_ **Fuck you im not telling kono ama (_kono ama means you bitch)_ **shut up! _Ill lock you up again, but this time in attack of the undies** (I made that up since I couldn't think of nothing else) **_**NOOOOOOO, fine ill by going now. Stupid forehead girl. **_Grrrr_

_End pov _

_In sound _

The sound of kunai crashing together could be heard. Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru, and he wasn't winning. Orochimaru had landed a powerful blow to sasuke's pretty face, and sent him back 10 feet. "Sasuke-kuun how do you expect to kill Itachi, if you cant even beat me2? Hmmm Orochimaru hissed. "URUSAI! I will kill Itachi and avenge my clan". Sasuke barked. Sasuke got up and preformed the seals to use Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Sasuke finished the last seal and a huge flame came from his mouth. Orochimaru dint expect sasuke to use this jutsu, and dint have time to dodge it. The jutsu hit Orochimaru directly; a hiss of pain could be heard for miles. Sasuke smirked the uchiha smirk as he looked at his now dead sannin. Im coming for you Itachi after ive revived the clan. Sasuke whispered. And with that he made his way back to konoha, with 1 thought in his mind._ Im coming for you… Sakura _

_Back with Sakura and Haku _

The aroma of food could be smelt through out the cabin; Sakura was busy in the kitchen making dinner for herself and Haku .Haku was still sleeping. So sakura thought it would be nice if she made him something to eat to thank him for helping her out. She flipped the eggs in the frying pan, and put them on to two plates, along with the bacon. Just she placed the plates on the table Haku walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Evening Haku-kun" Sakura said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Evening Sakura-chan, since when have I been Haku-kun"? Haku asked with grin plastered on his face.

"Since I decided I like you, and since when im I Sakura-chan". Sakura asked holding in her laughter at the look of embracement that crossed his face.

"W…well y…you s…see I err I l…like you." Haku said a thick blush covering his cheeks.

"I hope you hungry, I made eggs and bacon". Sakura said, having enough of teasing Haku.

"Whoa I dint know you could cook." Haku said as he sat next to Sakura

"I learned to since I live on my own".

They sat in a comfortable silence as the ate. Sakura broke the silence

"Haku we will have to leave to at 10:00 am if we want to get to mist by night fall. We will encounter other Nin on the way so it's best if you bring some medic supplies, and ill bring the rest of the stuff. We better get some sleep so were alert for the mission". Sakura said holding back a yawn.

"Hai Sakura-can, ill see you in the morning" Haku said and gave sakura a peak on the cheek before he left the kitchen, to go to bed. Sakura felt a hot blush creep on to her face at what just happened, and soon followed his example and went to bed.

_Well that's the second chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? Plz review and tell me what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I would like to thank those that reviewed. They gave me inspiration to continue with it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review._

_Recap_

"Hai Sakura-can, ill see you in the morning" Haku said and gave sakura a peak on the cheek before he left the kitchen, to go to bed. Sakura felt a hot blush creep on to her face at what just happened, and soon followed his example and went to bed.

_End recap _

Morning came far too soon for our fave cherry blossom. Sakura WAS not a morning person. She rolled out of her bed only to knock her head on her night stand. Her legs we tangled in her bed sheets, a low grow came from the rosy lipped girl. Just then Haku walked into the room, looking very alert. Haku looked amused at the state Sakura was in. her hair was ruffled and stuck to her face; she was rubbing a lump on her fore-head and her legs we tied up with the sheet.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Haku said as he helped her from the pickle she had got her self into.

"Hi Haku-kun" Sakura said while dusting her self off.

"Nice lump you got there" Haku teased while sniggering at the look of disgust on Sakura's face.

"Ill give you a lump to match in a minute". Sakura ground out through gritted teeth. While shaking her fist in his face.

There was a look of fear on Haku's face.

"S…S…Sakura-chan there's no need t…to g…get violent". Haku said terrified, he had heard of how she became the hokage's apprentice, and how she became ANBU.

"IM NOT BEING VIOLENT! IF I WAS BEING VIOLENT THERE WOULD BE A FIFTY FOOT DEEP CREATER, RIGHT WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!

"YES YOU ARE BEING VIOLENT! AND GET THE GOATIE SHAVED OFF!" Haku said finally losing his temper.

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU CANT TALK MR. GIRLYMAN. (_Sorry I needed 2 do _that)

Haku and Sakura looked at each other once and burst in to laughter. Sakura was on the floor clutching her ribs and biting her lip. Haku was holding onto the night stand for support. While tears of mirth fell from his eyes.

_With sasuke_

_Ive been travelling for days now, I don't seem to be getting any closer to konoha. KUSO! I won't be able to keep on going for much longer, im running out of food and water. It looks like im going to have to find a stream._

Suddenly the sound of metal moving through the air at a fast rate broke sasuke out of his train of thought. Sasuke barley mist it._ How come I didn't sense that until it nearly hit! Kuso I was too deep in thought. I want to end this fast, im already late as it is._

"Show you're self". Sasuke's voice boomed.

An evil sounding voice erupted. It sounded like it was coming from all directions

"So you want me to show myself? Hmmm very well then._ The voice spoke in an amused tone._

The owner of the voice jumped down from the tree, and landed gracefully at Sasuke's side. He was wearing an akatsuki cloak, and his straw hat was covering his eyes. He was quite tall about 6foot. He had a big sword strapped to his back.

"What you're purpose here"? Sasuke spat at the cloaked figure.

"Im here to deliver you to you're older brother Itachi. He says he wants to test how strong you are. I don't see why it clear that you're weak". The cloaked figure chuckled darkly.

"URISAI! TAKE THAT BACK. Im no longer weak, I severed all ties I had with my village just to get the power I desired. Even if it was to go to the snake freak. He was the only 1 that could give me power to defeat Itachi and avenge my clan". Sasuke growled.

"Suuure just keep telling you're self that". The figure taunted.

To say that Sasuke was pissed is an understatement, he was furious. Without thinking he charged at the figure, the akatsuki member just moved 2 the side, however sasuke knocked the hat from his head revealing his true identity (sp?) The akatsuki member grabbed sasuke by the foot and threw him into and oak tree. Sasuke landed hard and coughed up blood. (The akatsuki member if u doesn't know is Kisame)

"Is that all you got kid"? Kisame taunted and chuckled at the look of rage that past on sasuke's face.

"Not even close" he avenger replied and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hmmm, you know that pinked haired kuniochi? Sakura, right? She is a lot stronger than you. She gave Itachi a royal beating and she had all her chakra drained at the time. Itachi has taking a liking to her, finds her interesting. Thinks she has a lot of potential. Not like you, you have hardly any. How does it feel that your own brother sees you as nothing? And by the way he's regretting keeping you alive. That's why Itachi has asked me to get you, he wants to test if he was right to let you live. I think he should have killed you like the rest of the shitty good for nothing clan of your's". Kisame said while smirking, his plan was working.

"Kutabare, you know nothing. You don't know how hard ive trained; I even betrayed my home village to get power! That was the only way to get it. Sasuke growled

"Hehehehehehe! That sasu-gay is were you're wrong. You see that Sakura girl kicked Itachi's as and she stayed in the village. She got stronger by training non-stop, hardly sleeping and eating and she didn't socialize with anyone unless it had something to do with training or missions. The fish like figure spoke.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and hurriedly did the hand seals for chidori, and used his speed to hit the busu fish dude in the heart. His attack struck right in the destined place, blood oozed out of the gaping hole through the fish/man chest. Suddenly it poofed and a log was there instead of the

"_CHIKUSHO! He used a replacement jutsu! Damn where is he!_ Suddenly he felt his pressure points being pushed. Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open, but in the end he was was fighting a losing battle, and was soon swallowed by the darkness.

(A/N _Kuso means shit/Chikusho means damn it and Kutabare means fuck you or go to hell) _

_Border of the village hidden in the mist with Haku and Sakura (when there in public or on mission the don't add chan or Kun on there names)_

Haku we should be arriving in mist within to days if we keep this speed up, or we could get there in one if we went faster and don't take any breaks what do you think we should do"? Sakura asked as she jumped tree to tree.

"I think we should keep at this pace and take breaks. This is because we will end up using too much chakra and we will have trouble fighting if we encounter any ninja. And so we dint strain our muscles to the point that it hurts to walk. Is that ok with you Sakura?" Haku asked

"Hai, in that case we better set up camp within the next hour. Ill do first watch". Sakura said emotionlessly.

_In some random hut in the hidden mist village _

_Sasuke pov _

_I was on my way back to konoha, but luck has not been on my side, first I was already late getting back to konoha and Sakura. Two, I was running out of supplies. Three I walk into my psycho brother's partner and get my ass handed to me. But the worst bit is Sakura is stronger than Itachi and she didn't even leave the village, she just trained and nothing but that and missions. I made the biggest mistake of my life going to Orochimaru! God I was blind to what I had. Ill be lucky if I can even get out of here, and if I even get accepted back But I still wonder if Sakura loves me. Im going to have to apologize to her. So much for my pride. _

_End pov _

After he finished think sasuke plunged back into darkness.

**Well that was the 3rd chapter. Im SOOO sorry if I did a crap fight seen Plz don't kill me!**

**What will happen to sasuke will he ever get out? What about sakura does she still love him? Well you will have to continue to read to find out! **

**JA NE! **

**P.s don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As pure as snow chapter 4 

_I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are the best this chapter is dedicated to all the read and reviewed this story! Enjoy!_

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

Inner Sakura '**blah'**

(_Talk)_ Authors' notes

_Pairing: Haku/saku there is not enough of the pairing!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and never will, if I did Sakura wouldn't love Sasuke she would love Deidara. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review!**_

Recap

_God I was blind to what I had. Ill be lucky if I can even get out of here, and if I even get accepted back But I still wonder if Sakura loves me. Im going to have to apologize to her. So much for my pride. _

End recap

Haku and Sakura had just arrived in the village hidden in the mist; they arrived about six hours ago. Sakura is now having a shower, while Haku is sleeping. They agreed that they will take in turns for when to sleep and shower so they don't get in each others way. Once Sakura was out of the shower, she dressed in a dark blue kimono with an ice blue obi; the kimono had ice blue butterflies on. Once she exited the bathroom, Sakura walked up to Haku and shook him slightly. However Haku just mumbled and turned around so his back was facing Sakura. Sakura was beginning to lose her patients; she went to the freezer pulled out some ice blocks but them into a bucket. She stomped over to the bed that Haku was snoozing on, and threw the frozen cubes on him. There was manly scream.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID YOU DO THAT SAKURA"? Haku seethed.

"You wouldn't get up, I shook you as well and all you did in response was turn over and mumble crap. I was trying to tell you, that you can have the shower no that im done and your yukata is on the 3rd self on your right". Sakura said while lying in the bed, and pulling the covers to her chin.

Haku rolled is onyx eyes walk into the bath room; sometimes Sakura could be so childish.

Sakura tightly hugged the covers to herself, she was tired and her eyes were getting heavy. Just when she was going to enter dream land she was awoken by none other than…

INNER SAKURA!

**Hey! Saku-chan! Was sup?**

'What do you want?' (The 1 speaking now is sakura)

**I just wanted to chat, jeez.**

'GO AWAY! I WANT TO SLEEP!'

**Its 6pm, how can you be tired? Annnyway, I have been speaking to inner Sasuke. It turns out he got the shit kicked outa him by Kisame.**

'Can you tell me the rest later im very tired we have travelled a long way, please?

**Yah sure, talk to you soon Saku-chan!**

When inner Sakura had gone, Sakura once again closed her beautiful green orbs and went to the land of dreams. After about five minutes later Haku stepped out of the bathroom clad in an icy blue yukata, which had black cherry blossom petals on. His gaze turned to the lump in the double bed with the pink tuff at the top. He smiled sweetly at the smiling girl, hating the fact he had to wake her up. She looked sp peaceful. Like her life had been perfect with no blemishes. Haku silently walked up to Sakura and shook her shoulder. Sakura just squatted his hand away and pulled the

Covers over her head.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we got find out who stole the scroll and what they want it for".

"Fine, fine im up. Haku-kun please don't get your yukata in a twist, you see im very tired because my spit personality was talking to me about Sasuke getting his ass handed to him by an akatsuki member. HA I can remember him calling ME weak; I knocked ten shades of shit out of Itachi. And he killed of his entire clan except Sasuke. Anyway she said she would talk to me, when I woke up. I think she has some info on where the scroll is".

"Sakura-chan, since when did you have a split personality?"

"Haku when I said split personality, I meant I spirit that lives in my head. I made a jutsu a while back that lets her take control over my body. It quite a useful one to. And ive had it since I was born".

"Oh, ok Sakura-chan. She could possibly know her the scroll is".

Haku went off to get some food because they would be staying there a while.

**Saku-chan, I got some information from inner Sasuke. It turns out that akatsuki have the scroll. Inner Sasuke said he saw a black scroll with silver stripes. Which is the scroll were looking for. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the scroll is about a mile south of here…the bad news is that…Uchiha Itachi will be there. And he will probably try and make us join Akatsuki.**

'SHIT! Well this is what we will do, how about I send Haku in to look around the east and north wing of the mansion. I will take west and south, if we find any akatsuki we fight, or I can seduce one of them into telling me were the scroll is. Annnd then maybe I can kick can kick some member fat asses to the closest gay porn shop, or to Michael Jackson'.

**Sounds like a plan, pleeeease will you let me take over its bin such along time since ive bin out of you're head.**

'Ok'

_With Sasuke_

_Sasuke's pov_

Sasuke has been skimming through his mind, looking at all the memories. He has just recently got to the fight with his Kisame. And is thinking about what Kisame had said to him.

_So Sakura kicked Itachi's ass. I never thought that would happen, I mean come one he killed the strongest clan in konoha, he was 13 for fuck sake. He obtained the mangekyou sharingan, the only way to get that….is by killing your best friend. But I still can't believe that Sakura, the girl that was weak and always needed to be protected by someone, is stronger than Itachi. And she also stayed in konoha. I could of done the same but I dint I went ignored her pleads for me to stay. She admitted her love for me, which takes guts. She knew that I would still leave, but she still gave it a go. All I did in return was rip her heart out stomp on it a few times and threw the pieces back in her face, and then I said the most retarded things I could have said _

'_Thank you'. Then next bit I did was the worst I pressed her pressure points and left her on a bench. Im such an id-_ Sasuke's thought were cut short when the door opened slowly.

_End pov_

"Foolish little broth-SWEET MOTHER FUCKER OF JESUS! YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Itachi commented

"You would know coz you are the biggest shit ive seen in my life! And also weasals are naturally ugly" Sasuke hissed at his older brother.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHI- im not gonna bother with you, you unlike the beautiful kuniochi Haruno Sakura, have no potential. She already kicked my ass. She also broke out of my mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke she had lost her parents at the age of 6. Her dad found out she had a blood line limit and killed her mother in front of her and then tried to kill her, but her kekkei genkai activated and she ended up killing her dad. It took her ages to start trusting and talking to people again. And I hope to see her again, no doubt she will be her in less then two hours as ive got the scroll she need to return, im gonna try and persuade her to join akatsuki, and get her to heal me eyes.

With that said Itachi left Sasuke to indulge in thoughts.

_With saku-chan and Haku-kun _

_Normal pov_

Sakura had just finished talking out the plans with Haku; they were no sitting down on the coach in the hotel room they were staying in. there was something bugging Sakura, she was getting a head ache thinking about it so she decided that she was going to ask Haku for the answer to her question.

"Haku-kun"

"Hai Sakura-chan

"Well I was wondering how did you survive the blow from chidori? I mean it when right to you're heart. Sakura asked

"Well once you buried me and Zabuza, and left back to your village, my mind was stuck in this bright light I was dead, then out of this black portal the woman in a dark blue dressed walked out she had her silvery hair tied up in a pony tail, and she had black markings across her face, she also held a silver staff with a black sun and moon on. She floated to me and smiled. She took hold of my hand and said it was too early for me to die, I was too innocent. I asked her how she knew how I was to innocent, her reply was that she could see it in my eyes and said she was going to bring me back to life, and before she brought me back she called her self Akina the heaven/hell gate keeper.(_ omfg that is so random!) _so that's how im alive now. Haku explained

"Wow." Sakura said in awe.

It was around 8pm and they would be setting off to the akatsuki base. Sakura was sat on the bed combing her mid back pink locks; her eyes were glazed giving the impression that she was deep in thought. She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the beeping of the alarm clock signalling that it was time to go and retrieve the summoning scroll.

'**Beep'**

'**Beep'**

'**Be-**

Sakura brought her smooth hand down on the clock and pushed the sleep button. She walked over to her clothes back and took out some clothes; she then made her way to the bath room and started to change. Haku did the same but changed in the bed room instead. When Sakura finally immerged (sp?) from the bathroom she was wearing a black short sleeved top that stopped just above her ANBU mark, it had the haruno circle on the back. She also had on a cream skirt that ended just above the knee it had to slit marks up the side, underneath the skirt she wore some black under shorts. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail, and she wore black knee length boots.

Haku had his hair tied in the same style he had it when he fought team seven on the bridge, his attire was the same as then to except his mask had black stripes on instead of the red.

Sakura walked up to Haku and hugged him tight; she didn't want anything to happen to her new special person, she would rather die a thousand times over then let him get hurt. Haku was shocked but hugged back just as tight, he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"I won't die Sakura, I promise".

"Thank you Haku"

And after said the broke apart and headed to the Akatsuki were Itachi, sasuke and the scroll wait for them.

_Well that was chapter 4. I hope you liked it; it took me for ever to think of what could happen. Danm writers block, anyway here are the great reviewers._

**Cat-with-guns o.O- **he** does deserve it, and Ino would never get Itachi. He's to hot for her LOL anyway thanks for the review!**

**Cial-blaze-im glad you like the story ., this chapter is partly dedicated to you!**

**Pinky101- im glad you think the last chapter was cool! The next should be better!**

**Rika-chan and Megumi- thanks for the double review! It was so thoughtful, im glad you love the fic!**

**Kimimaro-is-mine- thanks for reading! Im glad you like the paring, and by the way I loved you're fic 500 ways to annoy Deidara!**

**Dark-sakura 101-im glad you think it kicks ass, there should be some more **

**Kick-ass-ness in later chapters!**

**Angleusfaith-thanks for reviewing, and that's how Haku died. It was totally random.**

**Till next time **

**From xxFirefoxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

As pure as snow chapter 5 

Im so sorry about the late update. Ive been very busy with my other fics. Hopefully this should make up for it. Anyway please review! I would really appreciate it.

And this chapter is dedicated to Kimimaro-is-mine! She has been a great reviewer to this story and others of mine. And also a great friend.

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

Inner Sakura '**blah'**

Inner Sasuke '**_blah'_**

(_Talk)_ Authors' notes

_Pairing: Haku/saku there is not enough of the pairing! Ands one sided Sasusaku!_

**Disclaimer: I don't know naruto. But a girl can dream.**

**Recap**

Sakura walked up to Haku and hugged him tight; she didn't want anything to happen to her new special person, she would rather die a thousand times over then let him get hurt. Haku was shocked but hugged back just as tight, he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"I won't die Sakura, I promise".

"Thank you Haku"

And after said they broke apart and headed to the Akatsuki were Itachi, sasuke and the scroll wait for them.

**End recap **

_With sasuke _

Sasuke's back was slumped against the wall of the cell he was held in. every single muscle in his body ached as if he had been hit by I coal truck. Sleeping on a cold damp floor was not on the top of his 'things to sleep on list'. It has currently been twenty five minutes since his encounter with Itachi.

Sasuke was now in thought. Questions running around wildly in his head.

_Sasuke's pov and conversation with his inner._

_Sakura is going to be here soon, an Itachi is going to try and make her join akatsuki. B…but what if she does want to joi-.."_

'_**Stop thinking that way chicken ass'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**Im you, your inner self, you can call me inner Sasuke'**_

'_The hell? Since when did I have an inner me?'_

'**_You have always had me, I have just bin on vacation until now. I met some right hot inner chicks there. There was this one inner chick and she had a nice rack.'_**

'_I don't care about inner chicks, but I wish you stayed were you were.' _

'**_I also met up with inner Sakura, I love that pink hair of hers and the figure she has. The girl of my dreams. And as I was saying before don't think that she will join akatsuki. She won't I know. I asked her inner and her inner said she had no intentions of joining.'_**

'_You met up with inner Sakura? And you like the pink hair and figure she has and she's the girl of your dreams?And why do you think she won't join akatsuki and how do you know she won't?**'**_

'**_I met with inner Sakura about a week ago. Yes I like her pink hair and figure and she is the girl of my dreams. She has a kind heart and she would never join a power thirsty organization. And I know because she has been travelling around with Haku from the mission on the bridge, and she hates all the akatsuki members they just want to use her kekkei genkai, healing abilities and inhuman strength. That's how I know. She surpassed the 5th hokage in healing and strength at the age of 13.'_**

'_She surpassed the hokage at 13, and she stayed in konoha. I could have done that but I didn't I have been a huge baka. WAIT! Did you say she was with Haku? The one Kakashi accidentally killed on the bridge?'_

'**_Yah he did die but was brought back to life by this lady. Inner Sakura said that he started to explain how he was alive. And Sakura looked like a girl with head gear braces on, or gapping like a fish by what inner Sakura said! And by what inner Sakura says, their getting close and Sakura has a crush on him. He broke the emotionless shell she put on straight after you left her there on the bench broken hearted and alone.'_**

Sasuke was about to comment back to his inner self but stopped the door to his cell room was knocked of its hinges and turned to splinters when it hit the wall. The light flickered on to reveal…

"Sakura"

_Sakura pov_

Me and Haku went in separate directions as we planned. Haku took the north and eats side of the mansion. And I took south and west. We have been communicating using head sets. So far Haku has not found the scroll and has only bumped into a wanna be akatsuki, which he took care of easily. So far I have not seen any akatsuki wannabie's akatsuki or any actual members.

I continued to send chakra to my feet and sprint through the corridors and check in every room I came across. And then I got to a room at the far end of the corridor. It had huge oak doors, with black chains zigzagging across. There was a huge pad lock in the middle to. This wouldn't be a problem for me, I can either burn in down with my kekkei genkai or I can use my inhuman strength.

In the end I chose to break it down. If I used my kekkei genkai the how mansion could go a blaze and there know way in hell that I would risk failing this mission and losing Haku.

I pushed chakra into my left fist and charged and the large oak door. It flew off it hinges and the instant it made contact with the wall on the other side of the room it shattered into splinters. Smiling triumphantly I stepped into the room…or should I say cell.

I found a light switch at the side of my and the light flickered on. My head shot to the left side of the room where I heard my name being called. My eyes widened at who I saw. I then remembered all the pain he put me though and I glared at him, with as much hate as I could muster.

_End sakura's pov_

'_One question inner me, is inner Sasuke a jerk?'_

'**No, he is a kind person and is a bit perverted but only a little.'**

'I can sense Itachi aka the weasel coming in this direction and fast. So you want to come out and play for a little while, you did say you wanted to have some fun, ne?'

'**You're the best Saku-chan! I am gonna kick his as soooo bad he wont be able to sit down for a month, CHA!'**

Sakura figured that Itachi would be in the room in less than half a minute. And she performed the tiger, horse, snake, bear, monkey and loin hand seals. Once she had done this she called out.

"Inner self kai!"

Suddenly huge amounts of chakra spilled out from Sakura, her head and shoulders hung low. Black markings came from her ankles and move all the way to her fore-head, creating the words inner Sakura. Her eyes turned black for a second before turning a darker shade of green.

Inner Sakura is now in control, she stood up straight, and she had a sadistic smirk on her face. It sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Just then Itachi rushed in and went to tackle Sakura, or the now inner Sakura. Inner Sakura just back flipped and hit Itachi with an upper cut kick. Itachi was sent flying across the room. Sasuke watched in amazement and shock. Inner Sakura made a shape of an arrow with her hands, and a fire arrow appeared.

_Itachi's pov_

I stood up shakily, using the wall for support. With one hand i wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. Sakura had indeed gotten string over the years. my foolish otouto should have stayed in the village if he truly desired power to kill me and avenge the clan.

_End Itachi's pov_

Once Itachi regained his breath he turned the mangekyou sharingan on. He disappeared and reappeared in front of inner Sakura her eyes made contact with his. She was pulled into the crescent moon world _that's what im calling it_she was once again tied to the cross with Itachi standing in front of her. She just looked up and smirked. He honestly thought she wouldn't be able to brake out of it! Ha, she has done it before but in a painless way. Now she will show now mercy.

She looked at him straight in the eye. She pulled her arms forward and the chain that binded her to the cross started to stretch. Soon she was off the cross with chains dangling behind her. She moved as fast as light and appeared in front of Itachi. She grabbed his wrist keeping eye contact while doing so. And dug her nails into his flesh she then sent chakra into his eyes. She was enjoying this the pain would come very soon. Inner Sakura licked her lips in anticipation. Her chakra finally reached his eyes she started to reverse the mangekyou sharingan, and turn it against him.

Itachi winced in pain, his eyes burned and he could see images flashing wildly. Getting faster and faster with every second that past. He soon found himself on the cross inner Sakura was on only a few moments ago. Inner Sakura was now in control.

"Tsk, tsk Itachi. I thought you would have finally learned your lesson from before. I was going easy on you. I broke out of the genjutsu with out using force so it wouldn't hurt you. But I will now make you suffer and show you no mercy".

And with that Inner Sakura's eyes flashed red. And I huge fire kantana appeared in her hand. She gripped onto the hilt and raised it above her head and slashed Itachi across the chest. Itachi closed his and bit his tongue to stop him self from screaming out in agony. The sword left the wound burning making it feel as if it was on fire.

She then slashed him with the fire sword over and over again until he finally cried out in pain. Suddenly the surrounding changed everything was still made of black red and white but houses and people appeared. Itachi saw a younger version of himself he was around the age of 12. He was sat next to a pretty girl the same age she had long raven locks and pink eyes. She was extremely beautiful. Itachi and the girl were talking happily and laughing. But that changed. (_Just so you know im making it up as I go) _the clouds got dark and thunder could be heard in the distance. Then there were screams of terrified people.

Rouge ninjas were attacking; they were strong ones at that. Itachi was fighting off three and Kiya _(That's the girl's name)_ was fighting four. She was doing fine until one of them activated their bloodline limit. He transformed into a giant black snake. He grabbed hold of he waist using his tongue. And threw her against the gate walls continuously. Once he had finished doing that he bit her and injected a deadly poison into her. Itachi dint know what was happening until he heard Kiya scream. Itachi turned his head to her, his eyes widened at what he saw. She was on the floor quivering in pain, blood gushed from the wounds she had received.

Screamed out in agony as the poison spread through her blood faster, slowly rotting her from the inside out. Itachi killed of the remaining rouge ninja near him and he received word that the rest were dead too. A scream broke him from his thoughts, he ran to Kiya's side. She had tears streaming down her face. She coughed up blood. And she weakly lifted her hand to Itachi's face and cupped it. Another pain filled cough racked her body and she coughed more blood up.

"Itachi, im going to die and I have something to tell you."

Itachi knew she was going to die, she had lost a lot of blood and the poisons affects were getting worse with every passing minute.

"Go on, Kiya"

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but since im dying now is the time to tell you. I love you Uchiha Itachi."

Her hand then fell limply by her side. That was it Kiya was dead. And Itachi was fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll love you forever and always".

Inner had cancelled the genjutsu and Itachi was know on the floor with wide eyes and panting. While clutching his head. Sasuke was to shocked to speak.

"Kai" inner Sakura release the jutsu so Sakura was back in control of her body.

"Now will you give me the scroll?" She asked.

_That was chapter 5! It's longer than expected put im proud of this chapter and PLEASE review!_


	6. Chapter 6

As pure as snow chapter 6

_Don't kill me! Im very sorry for not updating faster. I have been writing more chapters for Heart of ice and Sakura and the akatsuki. Anyway ill shut up now._

_And this chapter is dedicated to all of the FANTASTIC reviewers! And I would like to thank my awesome beta XD ahem THANK YOU HYO-CHAN! - Hug-_

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

Inner Sakura '**blah'**

Inner Sasuke '_**blah'**_

(_Talk)_ Authors' notes

_Pairing: Haku/saku _

**Disclaimer: I don't know naruto.**

**Recap **

Her hand then fell limply by her side. That was it, Kiya was dead. And Itachi was fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll love you forever and always".

Inner had cancelled the Genjutsu and Itachi was now on the floor with wide eyes and panting. While clutching his head. Sasuke was too shocked to speak.

"Kai" inner Sakura released the jutsu so Sakura was back in control of her body.

"Now will you give me the scroll?" She asked.

**End recap**

"I will never give the scroll to an ugly orphan such as your self" Itachi chocked out.

".'T!" Sakura spat with venom laced in her words.

'**That's it, KILL the bastard!' **inner Sakura raged

Sasuke started to stand using the wall to support himself. His muscles screamed in protest but he wasn't about to give up. He watched in horror as Sakura picked Itachi's limp body up from the ground and threw him to the wall on the other side of the room. There was a sickening crack as Itachi coughed up a surprising amount of blood.

"DON'T FUCK ABOUT WITH ME! I'M A HELL LOT STRONGER THAN YOU ITACHI! AND YOU KNOW IT! SO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING SCROLL IS".

"You may be stronger than me, but I will never tell a pink haired bitch where the scroll is!"

Sakura mouth twitched into a smirk, he was going to get an extra beating for that comment. She slammed her hands into the ground and right where Itachi was laying two rock hands shot up from the ground. They grabbed hold of the injured man and squeezed him. The elder Uchiha coughed up more blood as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi how much more of a beating im I going to have to give you? I really don't want to kill you, well not now that is."

"Give me as many beatings as you like, coz im not handing the scroll over!"

_**With Haku **_

Haku sprinted down the halls of the giant mansion. He was panting heavily and sweat beaded on his face. He hadn't seen the scroll they were looking for yet, and he was getting out of breath. His lungs burned and heaved for Oxygen. Haku stopped sprinting and rested his hands on his knees while sucking in as much air as he could.

'_Damn it! There no sign of the scroll. I wonder how Sakura is holding up.'_

Haku was knocked from his thoughts as a barrage of weapons came his way. Haku managed to deflect all the weapons with a senbon needle he kept in his hair. Suddenly a cloaked man jumped in front of Haku. He had blonde hair and gray/blue eyes; he was about 5'11. An inch taller than Haku.

A dark chuckle escaped the blonde haired mans lips. He then smirked and licked his lips.

"So what's a mere teenager doing in a place like this…un" The Blonde Akatsuki member asked

"Im here to retrieve something!" Haku spat back

"Oh? Really now? And what would that be…un?" The blonde Nin asked obviously amused by Haku's guts to stand up to him.

"Yeah, and I'm looking for a summoning scroll. So had it over she-male." Haku smirked.

"Shut up pipsqueak! You don't know who you're dealing with…un." The blue/Gray-eyed ninja replied.

"I don't care who you are. I'm just doing what I was ordered to do and that was to either find the scroll or kill any members I came across. And that means you." Haku spoke, his voice void of any emotion

"And what's the name of the little pipsqueak that's life is going to end in a bang…un?"

"The names Haku and what yours girly-man?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU CANT SAY NOWT. YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN I DO! And my name is Deidara, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Does that answer you question pipsqueak…un?"

"Shut up baka, and let's see whose the better man"

"You're not a man, but I am…un!"

Haku just smirked and spoke. "I'm ready"

And with that said both ninja ran at each other with a kunai in hand, the sound of the metal weapons could be heard clanging together at a fast rate. Sparks spat from the two pieces of colliding metal. Crimson blood dripped from Deidara's stomach, Haku had managed to deflect his attack and use it against him. Deidara grunted in pain, and looked up to see Haku smiling innocently at him.

Deidara got back into a Taijutsu fighting stance, and leaped towards Haku and stabbed him in the neck. Blood dripped out of Haku's nose and he coughed up a horrible amount of the liquid. Deidara smirked at his victory. But his victory was short lived as Haku disappeared in a cloud of smoke

POOF

Suddenly Deidara felt there air around him get cold, he could see his breathe as it leaved his mouth. Goose bumps formed over his body at the sudden temperature change. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He tried to move his feet but he could something was stopping him from moving.

He looked down to see ice forming on his feet and crawling up his legs.

Deidara started to panic, he struggled to move his feet from the ice's strong hold.

"What's the matter Deidara? Is the ice getting to you?" Haku taunted

"What kind of ninjutsu is this!" The Blonde Akatsuki member asked

"This is no ninjutsu, this is my kekkei genkai. The very kekkei genkai my mother and I were hated for. The very kekkei genkai that caused my dad to kill my mother. And then to try to kill me. Its ironic how he tried to kill me, yet I killed him."

Deidara looked at Haku with wide eyes. _'He's just like me; he was hated just like I was. After the village destroyed my clan, I fled from Iwa and joined Akatsuki. I really don't like to hurt people; I can hopefully change my ways, starting by ending this fight… un'._

"Haku, I don't want to fight you anymore, I didn't think that you would understand what it was like to be hated for a kekkei genkai like I was. I only joined this organization because I had nowhere to go…un." As Deidara was finishing his sentence his voice got more hushed, and was filled with pain. His eyes were down cast.

Haku could tell he meant every word he just said. Haku sighed and walked up to Deidara and stopped in front of him.

"Deidara I can tell that you were telling the truth, and if you want you can help me and Sakura get the scroll back."

Deidara gave him a weak smile. And he discarded his Akatsuki cloak. He was no longer going to have anything to do with that disgrace of an organization. He suddenly wince, the pain in is abdomen throbbed painfully. His mouthed hand shot to his injury. And he grunted in pain.

Haku heard the blonde groan in pain, guilt washed over him. As it was his fault that Deidara was in pain. _'Im just glad that Sakura taught me how to heal injuries'_ Haku walked to Deidara's side and put his hand over the wound that was bleeding. A light gold coloured chakra surrounded Haku's hand as he began to heal the severed tissue and stopping the bleeding.

Deidara watched as the skin cells regenerate. He realised that he didn't even feel an ounce of pain while this was being done. _'how did he learn to heal like that… un?' _once Haku had finished healing Deidara, the blonde nin decided to ask the mist nin how he had learn healing jutsu's.

"Haku…un?"

"Hm?"

"Who taught you medic Jutsus…un?"

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the 5th hokage, the legendary Sannin Tsunade." Haku replied with a smirk.

Deidara's eyes widened, he had heard many things about this pink haired girl. He had heard that she surpassed Tsunade at the age of 14 in healing and strength. THAT was amazing in his books.

"COOL, UN!" Deidara yelled enthusiastically and pumped his fist into the air.

"Haku smiled at his new friend and thought it was high time he told Deidara what the plan was.

"Deidara, since you're on our side now you need to know what our plan is"

"Yup, ok start explaining!" Deidara asked as he plopped onto the floor and crossed his legs Indian style. Deidara hadn't been this happy in years; he finally had a friend that would accept him for who he was.

"Ok then this is what we will do, firstly we will split up. I'll go north and east you go west and south. We are looking for our captain and just so you know Sakura is our captain. She has light pink hair and emerald-green eyes. Secondly if either of us finds her… aid her in battle if she needs it. Or if you can try to find out where the summoning scroll is, ok?" Haku said looking serious.

"Ok…un. I'll wear my cloak then, so the other members don't get suspicious…un." Deidara said as he put his cloak back on. He hated wearing the damn thing but it was for the mission.

Both Haku and Deidara stood up. Haku and Deidara looked at one another nodded and went in separate directions.

_**With Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi**_

Sasuke couldn't stand seeing Itachi being battered like this. It made him feel sick and his heart hurt. Then it dawned on him. _'I still love Itachi, even though he killed our can. I can't hate him.' _(_Just so you know Sasuke still loves Itachi as a brother nothing more)_

Sakura made the hands seals for yet another justu she made. Her hands went through the seals at an incredible speed. She smirked.

"This is the end for you Itachi. Organ destruction no jutsu! The pink haired Kuniochi ran for Itachi and just as she was about to him Sasuke jumped in the way. Sakura couldn't stop the attack, her hand hit him…

Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt his organs burn and being torn from the inside out. He could taste copper in his mouth, he knew it was blood. Blood started to come out from his eyes nose and mouth. Sasuke knew he was going to die, but he didn't care too much.

"S...ak...ura…I'm sorry for pushing you away for (cough) all those years." And with that said Uchiha Sasuke died.

Sakura just looked blankly at Sasuke's limp body. She didn't even blink; slowly her gaze turned to the last Uchiha. Itachi's mouth hung open; his eyes were wide with shock.

Itachi moved his onyx eyes to Sakura, behind that emotionless mask he could tell she was upset about it. _'It's my fault Sasuke's dead; if I had just given her the scroll this could have been avoided.'_

"Sakura"

"Yes Itachi?"

"I'll give you the scroll" Itachi weakly reached into his cloak pocket and brought out the summoning scroll they had come for.

Sakura walked up to the bloody and bruised Uchiha and took the scroll from his large hand. She smiled weakly at him and sat down next to him. The ebony haired male was surprised at this action. And looked at the green-orbed girl.

"Want me to heal you?"

"Wha…?" Was Itachi's reply

"If you leave Akatsuki and stop murdering people then I will heal you, I doubt that Sasuke would want you to die. Since he did die for you."

"Sure, there's a little village not far from here. I can live there."

As soon as he had said that Sakura got to work healing him. It took about half an hour but she had finished healing him and she had plenty chakra to spare. Soon after Itachi left the mansion and he took of His Akatsuki cloak. Sakura switched on her earpiece.

"Haku, mission completed"

"Already! It's only been a few hours."

"Hai, Haku I know but I have got the scroll. And Uchiha Itachi has left Akatsuki. And Uchiha Sasuke got in the way of my jutsu and ended up dieing."

"That's a shame, we should burry him later, I also have some news. Deidara has decided to leave Akatsuki and become a konoha Shinobi like me."

"Ok, lets head out, I'll meet you at the gates of the mansion."

"Hai, Sakura"

After the conversation, Sakura used her chakra to scan for Deidara. She found him three doors away from herself so she did what anybody else would do.

'Shout'

"DEIDARA!"

A minute later Deidara was stood next to Sakura.

"Were heading back to konoha now, so you can take your cloak off. And were meeting Haku at the gates of the mansion."

Deidara said nothing but nodded his head.

They both 'poofed' to the front gates and meet Haku there just as they had planned.

"Listen up! It will take us two days to get back to konoha. We will rest when I say and you will follow my orders. Let's move out!"

"Hai" both Deidara and Haku chimed

The sent chakra into their feet and jumped into the trees, all with a whole new sense of hope for there lives.

_How was that? Was it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. The next chap should be up within 2 months. I have been very busy lately with Gcse's and other crappy exams._

_Till next time _

_XxDeidara's-Little-StalkerxX _


	7. Chapter 7

As pure as snow chapter 7

_I thought that I would update faster for you guys XD. Not only that but I have awesome ideas and plot twists! YAY PLOT TWISTS!_

_I would also like to thank my awesome beta! She has been a great help to me thanks Hyo XD._

**Dedicated to: Hyo-chan! And **

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

Inner Sakura '**blah'**

Inner Deidara '_**blah'**_

(_Talk)_ Authors' notes

_Pairing: Haku/saku _

_Song_-Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni: by Little by Little

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own**** naruto.**

**Recap **

"Listen up! It will take us two days to get back to konoha. We will rest when I say and you will follow my orders. Let's move out!"

"Hai" both Deidara and Haku chimed

The sent chakra into their feet and jumped into the trees, all with a completely new sense of hope for there lives.

**End recap**

Sakura, Deidara and Haku had been jumping from tree to tree for a couple of hours now. They hadn't stopped once yet since they started on their journey nor have they spoken. Deidara and Haku were quite tired since they weren't use to travelling this far without a rest stop. Sakura on the other hand was fine; she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She was used to this kind of travelling. She didn't get to ANBU for nothing.

Sakura Noticed that they were lagging behind a bit. She looked up towards they sky and noticed that they had been travelling for at least 5 hours straight. It now was around 8pm. The pastel coloured nin decided it was time to have a break and set up camp.

"Haku, Deidara we can set up camp here!" She yelled to her comrades

"Finally...un!" Deidara chimed with jumping down into the clearing.

Sakura and Haku smiled at the new edition to there team. He seemed to be settling in fast. Sakura and Haku then jumped down and landed gracefully next to the blonde headed explosives expert.

"Sakura, can I go and get the food...un?

"Sure, there is a lake not far from here"

"YAY, un!"

Sakura smiled and shook her head and turned her attention to Haku who was trying to build a fire but was failing miserably. She walked up to a rather peeved Haku and took the sticks from his grasp. The brown haired nin was about to protest when one of Sakura's fingers touched his lips, signalling him to keep quiet. Haku just 'Hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side like a five year old.

Sakura giggle at his behaviour and put sticks in a pile, she then put her left hand over the sticks and her hand set a blaze. The fire then set the wood a blaze. Sakura then shook her hand and the flames extinguished. She turned around to face the ex-mist nin to find him with his arms still crossed over his chest and his head still turned to the side. She poked his arm trying to get a response but all she got was 'Hmph'.

'_I know what will make him happy again' _

'**Do tell'**

'_Well…'_

Sakura seductively walked to Haku and sat on his lap. The gesture instantly made Haku jump. He raised a perfect eyebrow at Sakura trying to figure out her motives. Sakura just battered her eyelashes innocently, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and licked her lips. Haku didn't have time to ask what she was up to because her warm perfects lips were already on his own.

She gently nibbled on his lower lip earning a gasp from the brown-headed teen. Sakura smirked against his lips and continued to tease him. Haku started to kiss back with just as much need. One hand weaved through her thick, soft, pink locks of hair and pulled her head closer. In addition, his other hand rested on her hip.

'_Hehehehe, I think we have teased him enough_ don't you?'

'**Heh…i agree'**

Sakura slowly licked Haku's lower lip wanting entrance. As soon as Haku opened his mouth, Sakura broke the kiss, wagged her index finger in his face, and hopped off his lap. Leaving a dumbfounded Haku behind.

'_Hehehehe that was fun! I should do that more often'_

'**We should, that will teach him to give us the cold shoulder CHA!' **

'_not only that, I…i…i think love him…'_

'**He obviously likes us back; I mean he was kissing us back and all. And the shocked look he sent us when we were walking away.' **

_**With Deidara**_

Deidara walked slowly across the grass and rocks. Somehow, he had managed to get himself lost on the way to the lake._** You really are an idiot, un!**_

'_Shut up, un. It's your fault were lost anyways, un.'_

_**No it wasn't, un!**_

'_It was. Yeah'_

_**WAS NOT!**_

'_Yes it was now shut the hell up!'_

_**Hmph, yeah! **_

After the very short argument with his inner Deidara continued to look for the lake. After about an hour of looking for it, There still no luck. Deidara just plopped to the ground and growled in annoyance.

He didn't even realise a pair of vibrant pink eyes following his every move. He lay on his back. The ground wasn't comfortable at all but he could care less. He had been looking for the lake for ages yet he couldn't find the damn thing! His head shot up when he heard a familiar voice singing.

_S__ousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

He got up from his spot on the ground and listened. He knew that voice.

_**We have so heard this singing voice before**__**…un**_

'_I know__ but where?' _

_dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae_

_homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?_

_naritai jibun wo surikaetemo_

_egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?_

_**'Keep going North, the voi**__**ce is coming from that directio**__**n…**__**,un'**_

_'Hai, but i still get a feeling that we have heard this voice before. It seems very familiar__...un'_

_Hajimaridake yume mite okiru  
>sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de<em>

Deidara continued to walk towards the angelic voice; it was as if he was in a trance. Even inner Deidara had shut up.

_Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

Deidara snapped out of his trance when he reached a clearing with a lake. He could feel a very strong chakra; it was a female by what he could tell. He had also noticed that the angelic voice had gotten louder as he walked here.

'_**This is where the voice is coming from**__**…un'**_

'_But where is the girl… un?'_

'_**You have eyes, use them!'**_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

Deidara's head shot to the left, his eyes widended he couldn't believe his eyes.

_**'Oh my god, its her**__**…un'**_

_'..Kin..'_

_**'Are you ok**__**...un?'**_

_zurui otona wa deau tabi_

_atama gohashi na sekkyou dake_

_jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte_

_kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte_

_**'Hello! anybody home**__**un?'**_

_'…'_

_**'Answer me god damn it!'**_

_atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete_

_sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_

_'…I can't believe it's her…'_

'_**I can't believe it's her either, but you are going to have to pull your self together… un!'**_

_souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

'_Its has been so many years since I last saw her un'_

'_**Well that's your fault… un, it was your decision to leave and join Akatsuki. She even tried to stop us from leaving and you did nothing but give her a cold glare and stab her with a kunai.' (Editor's note: OO)**_

_namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta_

_sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_

_ame wa agatta_

'…'

'_**See, you cant even think of something in your own defence…un! I still have no idea what was going through your head! You knew she loved you more than the air we breathe! Yet you threw it all back in her face!'**_

'_I was going through a rough patch! I didn't mean to hurt her like that! I regret doing what I did to her everyday!... un.'_

_Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

kizukanumama

**'PROVE IT THEN!, I WANT YOU TO GO TO KIN AND APOLOGISE FOR WHAT YOU DID AND JUST HOPE THAT SHE WILL FORGIVE YOU!**'

'_If that is what it takes to make you see that I regret hurting her then I will do it… un.'_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_mou ikkai mou iikai?_

Kin's soft voice faded as the song ended. Her bright pink orbs opened and looked up towards the dark clouded sky. A sigh escaped her lips as she lyed down on the soft grass. She was aware of the blonde haired Akatsuki being there. After all she WAS the one leading him here by singing.

Her once closed eyes shot open when a twig snapped. She rolled to her left an narrowly dodged the kunai. She jumped to her feet and preformed a long chain of hand seals. Tiger. Moneky, horse, dog, cat, boar, hawk, tiger, horse, dog. Suddenly the wind grew fearsome and howled and thunder crackled. She raised her ands above her head and lightening struck from the sky and shocked her hands.

Kin's pupils turned cat-like. Electricity surged through her. The enemy mist nin shivvered at the amount of killer intent that was rolling off of Kin.

'Come out you coward, and fight like a man!' Kin spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Deidara's eyes widened he had never seen Kin act this way before, neither had he expect her to invent such a powerful Technique.

_Well that's the end of chapter 7! How was it good or bad? Please review. If you do, you get a giant sized cookie!_

**Hyo-chan****: And I'll Be Hugging People YAY!**

**Me: Here Hyo-chan have a giant cookie! –Hands Hyo the giant cookie-**


	8. Chapter 8

As pure as snow chapter 7

As pure as snow chapter 8

**Hello! . here is chapter 8 at of as pure as snow. Also, for all you DeiSaku fans, I have updated 'The Clay Master's Blossom'! Please check it out! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Talking 'blah'

Thinking '_blah'_

Inner Sakura '**blah'**

Inner Deidara '_**blah'**_

(_Talk)_ Authors' notes

_Pairing: Haku/saku _

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own**** naruto.**

**Recap **

Kin's pupils turned cat-like. Electricity surged through her. The enemy mist nin shivvered at the amount of killer intent that was rolling off of Kin.

'Come out you coward, and fight like a man!' Kin spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Deidara's eyes widened he had never seen Kin act this way before, neither had he expect her to invent such a powerful Technique.

**End recap**

Out of nowhere a group of around twenty Mist ANBU charged at Kin and threw many kinds of weapons towards her. As soon as the weapons came within two foot range of the blonde haired girl they were instantly repelled by some invisible force field.

Kin smirked and made large ball of electricity and threw it towards the ANBU squad, with that one attack she killed over half of the squad. The rest of the squad which was around five, started to retreat but the pink eyes beauty had other ideas she channelled chakra to her feet and ran she jumped up into the air and threw a barrage of senbon needles at their necks. Killing them instantly, with deadly accuracy

She landed swiftly onto her feet, a smirk adoring her lips. _'Fools, they actually thought they could beat me!' _Kin sighed and turned her head to face Deidara, her eyes cold and emotionless. It hurt what he had done to her…she loved him so much, and all he did was throw it back in her face and leave.

"Long time no see, Deidara." She said. Her voice was soft and at the same time womanly.

The blonde could do nothing but gape. He could see behind the mask she was wearing that she was still hurting from what he did to her. She was nothing like the old Kin, the one that had a million dollar smile. Her attitude had changed completely. Before, she'd never hurt anyone, she was always happy, carefree and fun. But all that had changed, she was no longer the girl he knew and it was all because of him.

'_**Say something, you great dolt!' **_Deidara's inner hissed, wanting his outer self to stop making a fool of himself.

"What's the matter Deidara, can't think of anything to say? Well, that's a first." Kin said and flipped her long, golden tresses over her shoulders.

XOXOXOXO

Haku sat and gaped as Sakura walked off. He was honestly confused, she came onto him, and just as he started to respond she hops off of his lap and scurries off! The teen pouted childishly and started to form a plan to get back at Sakura.

He stood from the ground and strutted up to the beautiful pink-haired girl, a plan in mind. Before Sakura could say or do anything, his soft lips were planted onto hers. Green eyes widened but slowly closed, long, black eyelashes brushed against the soft, pale skin of her red-tinted cheeks. Haku inwardly smirked and deepened the kiss, his hot, wet tongue brushed against her lips, demanding entrance, which she quickly granted.

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him; he slipped his tongue inside of her wet, hot mouth and savoured her unique taste. She tasted gorgeous to him, like strawberries' and cream. Sakura moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand buried itself within his long brown locks. Haku was a great kisser, his tongue sucked and licked the pinkettes one, making saliva run down bother of their lips and drip from their chins.

They both pulled back at the same time, panting heavily, with red-tinted cheeks. Both of them taking in deep breaths of air, to feed their oxygen starved lungs. Sakura went back in, to kiss him again, on for him to put his index finger to her mouth and shake his head, whilst smirking.

"Ah ah ah, paybacks a bitch, my love." He said, smirking wider at her shocked look.

Sakura finally caught onto what he meant and pouted at him, battering her eyelashes to make her look cute. Haku did think it was cute, but he wasn't going to change his mind now, after all, he was having fun teasing her like this. He jumped into a large oak tree, and pulled out his Ipod, and played his favourite song.

Within Temptation: Angels: 

Sparkling angel I believe  
>You were my saviour in my time of need.<br>Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
>All the whispers, the warnings so clear.<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door.<br>There's no escape now,  
>No mercy no more.<br>No remorse cause I still remember

He laid back against the tree, closing his eyes and listened to the songs lyrics.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.

He opened an eye, when he felt Sakura's presence and handed her an earphone, so she could also listen to the lyrics.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
>Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.<br>Fallen angel, tell me why?  
>What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door<br>There's no escape now  
>No mercy no more<br>No remorse cause I still remember

She smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her waist. They both closed their eyes loving the feeling of peace and hoped it wouldn't be disturbed.

The smile when you tore me apart  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.  
>Could have been forever.<br>Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
>It doesn't give the reason why.<br>You could have chosen a different path in life.

Sakura smiled, she hadn't been this happy in a long time and it was all because of Haku. She knew what the feeling felt for him was, it was true love. Unlike what she had felt for Sasuke, she realised that it was just a crush, nothing more. But right now, the feeling she had, she knew it was the real deal. She was in love with Haku.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.  
>Could have been forever.<br>Now we have reached the end.

"Haku?" She murmured as the song came to an end.

"Yes, Sakura?" He replied, looking at her through the corner of his dark eyes.

"I love you."

"I..i..i..i love you too."Haku said as he was about to kss her when sakura looked away.

"Wait where the heck is diedera?"Sakura asked

**I have had major writers block with this one, so please do not kill me, im innocent! I swear! –hides cookie jar-**

**I will no longer discontinue this, but please, please, don't expect me to update fast, I have exams in less than a month.**


End file.
